Perry's Day Off
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Perry the Platypus has finally earned his day off, but when Doofenshmirtz gets back to his old tricks again, Perry must decide whether to let the agency handle it, or live up to his title as the O.W.C.A.'s top agent!


A/N: Just a little quickie I came up with featuring Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Just a side note: There will be some OOC in this story, mostly with Perry as he becomes more and more annoyed xD Enjoy!

Perry's Day Off

Perry the Platypus laid back, crossing his arms behind his head. Today was his day off from the O.W.C.A. and he fully intended to enjoy this day of relaxation to its fullest! Perry busted out his extra-cool shades and placed them on, opened up his sun tanner and sighed happily. The warm sun felt especially good today. Suddenly, his serenity was shattered by a shrill beeping coming from his wristwatch. Frowning (as best he could, because, you know, he's a platypus) he pressed the button on his communicator, which brought up an image of Major Monogram, his superior. Annoyed, Perry lifted his travel bag to indicate that he was on vacation.

"Oh, sorry about that, Agent P. Didn't mean to bother you, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good. Our satellites tracked him to your immediate vicinity. He's been digging up hundreds of fossils in the area. He's obviously up to his old schemes again. We'd send another agent, but, uh, you're closest…"

Perry frowned even more. They couldn't be serious. He works his tail off day and night for 5 years, without breaks, vacations, or paid leave. He finally gets a day off and they expect him to just up and repeat his same routine? He chittered, annoyed, and shut the communicator off, resuming his tan. The O.W.C.A. could send someone else to do it. Darn it, he was going to enjoy his day off!

Almost instantly, his communicator beeped again. Perry gritted his teeth. Ignore the watch. Ignore the watch. The watch continued beeping. Finally, Perry gave in and answered.

"Agent P, you must stop Doofenshmirtz! We have no idea what he's going to do with-"

Perry cut the signal again and crossed his arms behind his head. Some people just don't get the hint. He poured himself some freshly squeezed guava juice and took a long, succulent sip from the straw, and smacked his…bill. He lowered his shades to take a good look at the tropical view and placed them back on. Yep, this was the life. A cool breeze made its way through Perry's vicinity and he hummed in content. The life indeed.

Barely a minute had passed before his communicator interrupted the silence again. Now at his rope's end, Perry answered, and didn't give Monogram the chance to speak before he angrily chittered and growled. Almost instantly he stopped, horrified. Carl was on the screen, tears streaming down his face.

Monogram appeared on the screen, clearly angry.

"Agent P! You watch your language! Carl here was about to apologize for interrupting your day off! We found a replacement to stand in for you today. That is all. Monogram out."

Monogram cut the feed. Perry sat there, mortified at his behavior. What was happening to him? This was totally unlike him. Frowning, he pressed a button on his watch that activated a miniature satellite and feed. Just as he thought. Perry sighed and strapped on his jetpack. The platypus set his course due west and jetted off to find Doofenshmirtz. He would have to make sure to leave Carl an apology gift after he was done humiliating Doof.

It wasn't long before Doofenshmirtz's evil headquarters appeared. Perry busted through the wall, and was immediately trapped in a small green box, complete with a ribbon. Doofenshmirtz turned to face him, a wicked grin on his face. The grin quickly disappeared.

"Oh, it's just a platypus. You know, you look awfully familiar…" He put a finger on his chin and hummed. Perry sighed and flipped his hat from his tail to his head. Doofenshmirtz gasped and pointed.

"_Perry the Platypus! _Aha! I have caught you! I have caught you! You are caught now! You are caught in my trap! By the way, nice sun tan."

Perry just looked on with a dull face. Doofenshmirtz cackled diabolically and walked over to his latest inator.

"You are probably wondering what this inator does, huh? Well, allow me to explain with a needlessly long and unnecessary backstory!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"You see, it all began in Gimmelshtump when I was but a tiny little evil. All throughout my childhood I was annoyed by all the things the other children did like playing ball, picking flowers, and skipping. Oh the incessant skipping! It drove me mad! Anyway, Perry the Platypus, I vowed to take vengeance on all those who dare to skip!"

He made a wildly unnecessary flourish at his inator.

"Behold, the Annoy-Everybody-Inator! With this invention I shall fire a series of rays that causes everybody to be annoyed by everything! Now the entire Tri-State Area shall know my pain! And it comes with a cute little Ducky Momo!"

Doofenshmirtz held a little Ducky Momo plush in his hands and squeezed it, making it squeak.

"Aw, isn't it so cute?"

Perry gave no response. In fact, Perry wasn't even in the trap anymore. Doofenshmirtz turned to look and saw the box lying in pieces.

"Perry the Platypus? When did you escape my box? You know, Perry the Platypus that is very rude!"

Perry jumped up and punched Doof in the face, knocking him backwards into the Inator.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it, eh? Well two can play at that game!"

Doof grabbed a gold club and swung at Perry, who grabbed it and used it to launch himself at Doofenshmirtz, kicking him in the jaw.

"Owwww! Perry the Platypus that really hurt!" he cried.

The mad scientist stumbled and accidentally hit the self-destruction switch. He steadied himself only to see Perry flying off with his hang glider. He looked to his invention and sighed.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus," he said in a deadpan voice. The next instant, the Inator blew up in Doofenshmirtz's face.

"Ow."

Perry decided to swing by the O.W.C.A. HQ before returning to his sun tan. He parked his hang glider in the lot and ran inside. He located Carl's office and produced a tiny gift box – complete with a ribbon. Now to get back to his day off!

**A/N: That's it! Leave suggestions if you want more Perry/Doof action! Also, reviews are welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
